Valentine's Day? That's for Bloody Tossers
by EleanorLovett55
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett's highschool. But not everyone is a huge fan of the holiday. A certain someone makes it a lot better than was previously thought. *AU, Modern Highschool. Slightly OOC characters.


**A/N: Just a fluffy lil' Sweenett oneshot in honour of a holiday I don't celebrate. **

***Warning* Expect an OC teenaged Sweeney...**

Nellie sneered as she walked into school, immediately surrounded by the red and pink hearts, the squealing girls, and the smug guys as they gave roses and chocolates and teddy bears to said squealing girls. It seemed that no matter where she moved to, Valentine's day was the same everywhere, even, so it seemed, in California. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her locker where she began getting out her books for her first period history class.

"Boo!"

She jumped about a foot in the air before slamming her locker to reveal a snickering Sweeney Todd. Generally, he looked like the scariest goth she had ever known, but then after examining her own dark clothes, she found she couldn't really speak. They looked quite the pair, with their dark clothes and pale complexions. When she first arrived, she hated the fact that people stared at her dark clothing and whispered about her behind her back. The fact that her accent was different hadn't made the situation any better, either. But she pushed on through the days, and just stopped giving a flying shit what people thought. Or so she told herself.

"Jesus! Don't do that, Sweeney!" she whined as she swatted at his head, smirking when she heard a satisfying thwack! sound.

"What? I was just checking to see if you had gotten any valentines from any of the useless boys that attend this school," he joked, though she detected something odd sounding in his voice.

She scoffed.

"Oh please. Valentine's Day is one of the most useless holidays in the year," she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and started in the direction of their classroom. "It's the one day when men must act like complete tossers and 'prove' their love for their girlfriend," she snorted, "as if they don't do that the other 364 days a year."

Sweeney shrugged noncommittally, and dropped himself into the seat next to hers at the back of the class. A particularly loud squeal came from nearby and Nellie rolled her eyes at the group of girls surrounding an excited brunette clutching a heart shaped piece of paper.

The day progressed in much the same manner, Nellie getting annoyed with the girls and the hearts and the red (which was normally her favourite colour) and the pink. Especially the pink.

"So you're telling me, that you are absolutely against the notion of having a relationship?" Sweeney asked her as they walked to their last class of the day.

"Well, not completely against it, no, just- I just think I would be a very difficult person to be in a relationship with," she said with a slight frown on her face.

Sweeney chuckled and shook his head, leaving her at the door of her literature class as he left to go to the biology lab.

XxX

Nellie walked up to Sweeney after school, manoeuvring her way through the thick crowd of students. She wrinkled her nose as she passed Benjamin Barker snogging that snobby blonde, Lucy, she thinks her name is. Sweeney is casually leaning against the wall outside, his earbuds in his ears as he taps something out on his phone. She flicks the back of his ear using her thumb and forefinger, and he jumps before finding her hazel eyes and grinning down at her. He slings one arm over her shoulder as he leads her over to his truck.

"Are we still going for pizza?" she asked, stumbling against his side for a second and having to wrap one arm around his waist to steady herself.

"Na. But I do have something else in mind," he said with a smile as he unlocked the truck and tossed his bag in the backseat. Nellie followed suit, furrowing her brow.

"Well, where are we going?" she asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"You'll see, pet," he said, mocking her british tone with a smirk.

She felt her ears warm at the pet name, but instead focused on his mockery, playfully swatting at his head. He chuckled cutely and peeled out of the school parking lot,

XxX

They had been driving for over two hours. The sunlight was already waning, bright streaks of orange and pink and purple streaking the sky with the colours of another sunset.

"Ugh, Sweeneeyyy, are we there yet?" she whined from her seat, shifting restlessly again.

"We're almost there, I promise," he told her, "look, put this on." He handed her a blood red bandana.

"Put it on? You mean like over my hair?" she asked in confusion.

"No, silly, I meant over your eyes," he said with a laugh.

"Over my eyes?" she asked, "Why?"

"Oh, for once in your life, stop being stubborn and do as you're told," he said in exasperation.

She huffed but did as he told her to.

"Good, now take off your boots," he said to her once her eyes were covered in the red cloth.

"I really don't understand where you're going with this," she said in frustration as she slipped her black combat boots off and pulled off her socks.

She felt the truck beginning to slow down and Sweeney put his earbuds in her hands.

"Put those in your ears," he told her.

"Jesus Christ! Do you want me to go bloody deaf?" she said as she ripped them out as soon as she put them in.

"It's for all of two minutes," he said, and she could practically hear his eye roll.

She grumbled and stuffed them back into her ears, cringing at the sounds of hard rock blaring into her eardrums.

The car shut off and he got out, shutting his door. She was about to ask him what he was doing when she felt her door being opened, and he grabbed her hand and gently helped her out the truck. He felt her tense as soon as her bare feet hit the soft sand, and he smiled as he led her away from the truck a ways. He pulled the blindfold from her eyes, and she took in the sight with a gaping mouth, turning incredulous eyes on him.

"'Ow- 'ow did you know I-"

"I asked your mom. She said you'd always wanted to visit the sea, but you never got the chance to because she and your dad were always busy working and whatnot," he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She laughed and gave him a hug, a friendly one, she reminded herself, before he tugged her back to the truck.

"I know you're completely against all that romantic bullshit and stuff, so I figured well, what's more unromantic than a couple of cheap beers and some take out?" he told her as he climbed up into the tray of the truck, where he had set a thick blanket down. She took his hand when he offered it to her and allowed him to pull her up and she sat herself across from him cross legged and reached for a box of takeout.

"So, all of that, just to make sure I had a valentine's day that I would actually enjoy?" she asked teasingly as she held her chopsticks poised over her box.

He rolled his eyes but still laughed at her.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Whatever you say, woman," he told her as he took a sip from his beer.

When the boxes and cans were cleared away, they lay reclined against the back window, trying to count the stars. A cool breeze blew and Nellie shivered, instinctively shifting closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"What? Sweeney, it's cold!" she whined, adding a shiver for extra emphasis.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder casually, and she snuggled against his shoulder.

And then it happened.

Probably the most clichéd moment in Nellie's entire life. She was looking up at him, and he suddenly looked down, their eyes locking. He broke their gaze to flick his gaze down to her lips, and she subconsciously bit down on her bottom lip, staring at his own mouth. When their gazes met again, their heads had shifted inevitably closer. Sweeney licked his lips tentatively, gently lowering his mouth to her level. She shifted closer, close enough to feel his warm breath on her face. His hand came up to cup her cheek, and almost hesitantly, he kissed her. It was sweet, albeit a bit clumsy in the beginning. Her hand pressed gently against his chest as she continued to kiss her, her mind exploding with the idea that she was kissing Sweeney Todd, her best friend, and also the guy she had admired since she started school.

They pulled away, and he gently ran his thumb along her cheekbone, staring into her hazel eyes as he admired her charmingly flushed cheeks.

"I- I'm not good with feelings, far less for explaining them, but-" he started, but she cut him off with a finger on her lips.

"I like how you explain just fine," she said with a smile, leaning into kiss him again, to which her eagerly replied.

That night, Sweeney dropped her off on her doorstep, and bid her goodnight with another heart stopping kiss. She smiled against his mouth as he ran his fingers through her curls, before bidding her farewell with a smile.

"So? How was it?" her mother squealed, the minute she walked into the door.

"You knew?!" Nellie said, indignant.

"Of course I did. Knew that the two of you would get together at some point, such a lovely couple you make," she said to herself as she started to walk out the room with a large beam on her face.

XxX

The next day at school, Sweeney greeted her with an arm around her shoulder as was their custom, and a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, managing to only blush faintly as she looked at her apparently new boyfriend. People stared and whispered as they walked past, but Nellie held her head high as she heard their whispers. As they reached outside her first class, one they did not share, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on his lips, having to tiptoe to reach him properly.

She pulled back and smirked defiantly at the people gaping at them in the hall, and she flashed him a smug smile as she walked into her class, leaving him there smirking.

**A/N: Didja like? Leave me a review if you did! Ele strives for reviews.. :D**

**P.S Can I just rant about the fact that there is practically no Burton and Tayllor fanfiction?! That movie was so f**ing amazing and I need like, a happy Baylor ending and shit. Anyhoo, I'm done... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
